


Brotherly Love

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Being the youngest Winchester brother can be pretty annoying. What happens when the brothers are on a case and a demon decides to target you instead?





	Brotherly Love

“Seriously, dudes? Why can’t I go with you, I know how to protect myself. I’ve beaten Dean’s ass loads of times. So I can obviously handle myself”. 

Dean and Sam were off to another hunt, a rogue angel working with demons, killing people for their souls. 

Y/n wanted to go on this hunt, having been made to stay in the bunker for the past three months.

Y/n was the youngest Winchester brother, at only 22. 

With Dean being 35 and Sam being 31, they didn’t really understand him much. 

They were raised in the hunting business. 

Y/n didn’t even know anything about John, his brothers, or hunting, until five months ago, his mother being killed by a demon who was looking to get even with the brothers, figuring hurting their long lost half-brother would be the best way. 

He didn’t succeed of course, the brothers storming into the house and saving the young man just in time. 

After explaining their relation and the whole deal with monsters and hunting, it was agreed y/n should probably live with the brothers at the bunker

Y/n hated it at the bunker. 

He got lost constantly. It was cold all the time. It was creepy as fuck and being shorter than all three other males was annoying. 

Especially when his half-brothers would constantly make fun of his size, putting food he bought on the highest shelf in the kitchen, or just giving him nicknames like ’ _Short Stuff_ or ’ _Shrimpy’_. 

While he knew they were just kidding, it didn’t stop him getting annoyed at times.

But the worst part was the fact that the brothers were way too overprotective and overbearing. 

Everywhere he went, he would be accompanied like a child by one of the brothers or Cas, the cute blue eyed angel. 

Y/n totally didn’t have a crush on the angel. It’s not like he thought about those beautiful lips against his, or how it would feel being in his arms. He definitely didn’t have a crush.

But the constant protection was getting old now. 

They’d trained y/n, teaching him how to protect himself from demons, werewolves and much more. 

He had an anti-possession tattoo, which hurt like a bitch to get. 

He also knew how to ward against demons and angels. 

He knew exactly what he was doing, but the brothers still didn’t let him hunt. 

He pleaded each time, but they always answered with the same _‘It’s safer for you here. You’re not ready yet’_ speech. 

Which is exactly what happened on this case. 

He was once again left alone in the bunker, just waiting and wondering when the brothers would be back.

It had been three days since the brothers left for the case and no word from either of them, despite the constant calls and messages sent by y/n. 

He was starting to get worried now, but mostly just annoyed that he wasn’t being answered. 

This was made worse by the fact that the food had completely ran out and all that was left was some rabbit food of Sam’s, which y/n knew would never fill him up.

He’d been told by the brothers not to leave the bunker unless one of them was with him. 

But he decided he’d have to. Did they just expect him to starve while he waited for them? So he got ready, putting on one of Dean’s shirts and coats, seeing as most of his stuff had been left at his old house. 

For some reason, wearing either of the brother’s clothes made him feel safe, probably the familial bond. 

All three brothers got along great, acting as though they had known each other all their lives.

After getting ready and making his list, y/n ventured out of the bunker, deciding he’d walk into the town and get his groceries. 

While walking, y/n had a feeling he was being watched. 

He looked around discreetly but he saw nothing.

“Shit. I shouldn’t have left the bunker”, he muttered to himself. 

He started pacing faster, wanting to get done as soon as possible. 

Once he entered the town, he made his way straight to the store, glancing over his shoulder every once in a while.

He ran around the store, grabbing his stuff as fast as he could, until he bumped into someone. 

A man. In his thirties. Suit and tie, looking very smart and official. 

“I’m so sorry. I was in a rush. I really need to get home”, y/n said, wanting to leave. 

“It’s fine. No worries. Just be careful around here. It’s not completely safe”, he said in a slightly creepy tone. 

Y/n didn’t pick up on this though, being too distracted.

Y/n apologized once again, paid for his groceries and swiftly left the store. 

Walking through the streets, he once again had the feeling of being watched. 

The worry overtaking him, he began running at a fast pace, thinking as soon as he got into the bunker he’d be safe. 

He looked around once more, seeing nothing, then turned back to keep running, when he bumped into chest and fell to the ground. 

Looking up, he recognized the man as the guy he ran into at the store.

“Told you it’s not safe around here. Should’ve listened to me”, he said with a smile, before his eyes went black and y/n lost complete consciousness.

“You think he’s ok? I mean, what if he called for something while we were on the case”, Dean asked, worried about his new sibling. 

He loved him just like he loved Sam and he’d do anything to keep him safe. 

“Dean, stop worrying. Seriously. I mean, he’ll probably be mad for a while, but he’ll understand. It’s not our fault the damn ghost threw us into the river and killed our phones. He’s probably sat in his room, watching Charmed again. I mean, that’s all he watches anyways”, Sam replied, trying to get his brother to stop worrying so much.

After a few more hours driving in Baby, Dean pulled into the garage of the bunker and got out, immediately going to see how y/n was doing. 

“Y/n! Y/n, where are you? Come on, answer me”. 

When no reply came, Dean went to his youngest brother’s room and walked in. 

Everything looked normal. All his stuff was there and nothing was out of place. 

Dean decided to look in the kitchen-nothing. Bathroom-nothing. Library-nothing. Dungeons-nothing.

Now Dean was getting really worried. 

Y/n never left without someone going with him. 

He knew not to. 

But then Dean saw one of his jackets missing. 

“Y/n must’ve taken one of mine. He’s probably out somewhere. Fuck! I told him to stay put and not leave. I shouldn’t have left him alone”, Dean said to himself, already trying to take the blame.

Dean told Sam what happened and both brothers set out into town to try and find y/n. 

After asking around for over an hour in town, the brothers still had no clue as to where he went. 

Dean was panicking at this point, hoping nothing bad had happened to his brother.

“Cas! Get your feathery ass down here, right now!” Dean screamed. 

Immediately, Cas appeared in front of the brothers. 

“What can I help you with, Dean?” Cas asked, wondering why the brothers had called.

“We can’t find y/n. He’s not in the bunker and no one in town’s seen him”, Dean informed. 

The angel immediately disappeared, trying to figure out who could have taken y/n. 

If he was being honest, the angel was in love with young male. 

Well, what he thinks is love. 

He’s never felt this kind of emotion before, or a connection as strong. An even more profound bond than he had with Dean. 

Now he needed to find him before anything could happen to him.

After two hours of hopping all around the country, Cas finally found out where y/n was being held. 

He returned to the brothers immediately, not wasting any time to explain. 

“He’s been captured by a demon. Probably trying to use him as bait to for the two of you”, Cas said. 

They all agreed they still had to go and save y/n. 

Cas teleported them to the warehouse, trying to save time and hoping that y/n would be fine.

Hearing a commotion inside, the brothers and the angel ran in expecting to see the worst, only to be surprised completely, seeing y/n taking on two demons with ease, four other demons laying on the ground, knocked out. 

The younger man performed an exorcism as quick as he could, ridding the meat sacks of their demon possessors.

The three other men just stared, not expecting y/n to have been capable of doing this by himself. 

“Told you I could protect myself. Next time, I’m coming with you on the hunt. And answer your fucking phones from now on”, he shouted as he walked away towards the door and out of the warehouse. 

Once the brothers and the angel got over their initial shock, they ran out, following y/n, Cas transporting them back to the bunker.

After a good long bath and a few hours of watching Charmed, y/n entered his room, intending to get some sleep. 

He discovered Cas sat on his bed, a nervous and anxious look upon his face.

“Hey, Cas. What’s up?” y/n asked, slightly worried. 

“I just-I was so worried you got hurt. I don’t know what I would have done. I can’t lose you, y/n”. 

Y/n just stood, shocked. 

What the hell did that mean? He couldn’t lose him? Why?

“Why can’t you lose me, Cas?”, y/n asked, hopeful for the answer he was desperate to hear. 

“Because I can’t lose the person I love”. 

The confession warmed y/n’s heart, who simply walked over to the bed and got in. 

Patting the empty side on the right, Cas shifted up a little bit and lay down as well.

Intertwining their hands, y/n turned to Cas and smiled, before speaking. 

“You’ll never lose me, Cas. Not if I have anything to do with it. I love you too. I’m never letting you go. Understand?" 

Cas nodded, knowing he would keep this promise. 

With that, y/n fell asleep with his angel holding him and protecting him, as he would do all his life.


End file.
